


His Price

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU where Bill is a stripper, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Clubbing, Drinking, Flirting, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Pines Twins, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 31, 2022. A month before the Pines twins' birthday. Mabel was already excited even though it was still quite far, but she was usually hyped this much when it was about two weeks before their birthdays; excluding their sweet sixteen and debut, of course. This year was different too because they were turning 21, the legal age for clubbing. </p><p>Right now, Dipper was walking to a park in the town. He met a strange man in there. He liked him. He found out he was also gay so he told Mabel.</p><p>He did not expect to see him again on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stranger In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much omg XDD SUCH SIN. And Bill is fucking hot dammit no wonder Dipper went gay for u

July 31, 2022. A month before the Pines twins' birthday. Mabel was already excited even though it was still quite far, but she was usually hyped this much when it was about two weeks before their birthdays; excluding their sweet sixteen and debut, of course. This year was different too because they were turning 21, the legal age for clubbing.

The brunette wouldn't stop talking about how she'd throw a huge party in the club at Gravity Falls. She'd invite everyone in town and party till she literally drops. She'd throw it at Piedmont so the venue would be closer to her friends, but it was always more wild at Gravity Falls. She was determined to be the queen of all parties this year.

Dipper actually liked the idea despite being socially awkward. It'd be fun to see his sister dominate the whole club, and he'd enjoy watching the people dance and mingle. Maybe he'd be encouraged to join in if he watched enough. Perhaps he wouldn't mind drinking some alcohol even though he was a lightweight; after all, it was the night to get wild. He'll try not to waste himself, though; someone's gotta take Mabel home after the party.

It wasn't very surprising when their parents actually allowed it; they always approved of their silly ideas for some reason. Dipper couldn't complain, but it piqued his curiosity a little. He was thankful that their parents were easygoing though, otherwise Mabel's heart would have been shattered every time she got a crazy plan.

Right now, Dipper was walking to a park in the town. He liked how the leaves looked at this time of the year, but not as much as he liked autumn's. Well, maybe he just liked pine trees in general. They made him feel like he was in a forest, and he liked wandering in forests. The sky was just right today, too; not too bright, but not dull either. It seemed like the perfect time to relax.

Dipper sat on the bench and leaned back, closing his eyes. He slowly opened them and gazed at the clouds, trying to see what shapes or figures they'd form. He never ceased to look deeper into anything. Maybe that was his way of relaxing; his mind's probably best when it's always coming up with something.

"It's a great day, isn't it?"

The brunet's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that came from beside him. He sat up straight and turned his head to his left. He found a man with a smile on his face looking right back at him. His gaze was...strange. There didn't seem to be anything bad about it, but something in his eyes made him feel a little intimidated. Was it because they were amber with slitted pupils, or was there something else in them? The way he looked at him, perhaps? All he knew was this was no ordinary man.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"Any particular reason you're here?"

The smile on Dipper's face faded, but he wasn't frowning, he was just curious all of the sudden. That was a completely different question. Well, maybe not _that_ different, but still.

"No...it just seems like the perfect day to relax, that's all. What about you, though?"

"I'm here every day, so I just kinda go without much of a reason."

Dipper furrowed his brows in confusion. He came here pretty much every day, but he never saw this guy before. Maybe he just didn't sit on this bench?

"You seem to have something on your mind," he remarked. Dipper flinched in surprise, snapping back to reality. Seriously, what's with this guy and making him feel so nervous?

"Oh uh...it's just, I kinda go here every day...but I haven't ever seen you before. I-I'm not saying you're lying or anything though!" t he brunet stuttered, making little hand gestures as he spoke.

The stranger chuckled as he watched him speak with little actions. He found it cute. Not to mention that the brunet's blush was very visible under the sunlight. Embarrassed so easily, how adorable. Maybe he could get to know him more?

"Well, I usually come here when it's really early in the morning. Like, before 6am or so. No one else is here at those times."

"Wow, you sure wake up early."

"...Who said I slept?"

Dipper was surprised, but he ended up laughing a little with the man beside him.

"Name's Bill Cipher, by the way," he said, offering a handshake. The brunet happily accepted it, still chuckling a little as he shook his hand. "Just call me Dipper," the brunet replied. Once they pulled their hands away from each other, Dipper put on his cap which he had been holding with his other hand. Bill briefly looked at the print on the cap before looking back at his eyes.

"I'd rather call you Pine Tree," he said.

"Pine Tree it is, then," Dipper replied. It felt a little different, being called with another nickname. But it was nice.

"Hey, wanna go for some coffee?" Bill asked. Dipper wanted to stay a little longer in the park since the day was just perfect, but he couldn't say no for some reason. Perhaps it'd also be nice to hang out with someone, just drinking coffee together and maybe talking.

"Yeah, sure!"

Bill grinned and stood up, then offered his hand to the brunet again. I can get up myself...

But Dipper didn't want to be rude, so he took his hand anyway. It was only then he noticed that it was warm. Then again, they were under the sun. But it felt like that wasn't what made it warm.

The brunet got off the bench then walked with Bill to a nearby coffee shop. They held hands for the whole time, though of course it was nothing intimate; it was just Bill guiding Dipper. The taller man opened the door and walked inside, taking the brunet along with him.

"Pick anything you want, my treat," Bill said as they arrived at the counter.

"Oh--it's alright, I brought my wallet too--"

"Nah, it's fine. What do you want, hm?" Bill pat him a little on the head, making the brunet pout a little because it only rubbed in the fact that he was shorter. Bill smirked, knowing he did.

"...I'll have a Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino," he sighed. Bill repeated his order to the barista and ordered his own coffee as well; a Latte Macchiato. The barista asked for their names and before Dipper could say his, Bill already answered for both of them. Well, at least he used 'Dipper' instead of 'Pine Tree'.

Dipper huffed in annoyance and left the counter to find them some seats. As soon as Bill paid, he quickly followed, running after him. The brunet found a table for two and sat in one of the seats, while Bill sat on the other, of course. Bill crossed his legs and leaned his elbow on the arm of his chair, resting his cheek on his hand.

Dipper felt the man in front of him staring, so he looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Bill chuckled lightly and looked at him with amusement evident in his eyes.

"I'd like to get to know you more, Pine Tree."

Dipper was taken aback by his sudden statement, but he couldn't deny that he felt a little happy. He didn't know why, but he just was. He didn't really know what he could say, so he just sat there looking at him. They only stared at each other in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward.

Bill heard their names getting called by the barista so he got off his seat and walked to the counter to get their orders. Dipper waited until he got back, then took the cup from him when he handed it over. Bill sat down again and sipped on his coffee. Dipper sipped on his coffee too, humming in satisfaction.

"So, how old are you?" Bill suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows at first but then shrugged it off and lifted his head.

"Turning 21 in a month, actually," he replied. He continued to drink his frappuccino right after. Bill smiled for some reason, but he didn't ask. He noticed that he had a different look in his eyes, though.

"Do you plan to go clubbing?" he asked in a slightly more enthusiastic tone. Dipper's face lit up when he asked that; he was excited about it, after all.

"Yeah, actually. My twin sister and I are planning to have our party at a club, it's going to be huge! I'll probably dance a little, I guess, then maybe I'll just sit and watch everyone else have fun. Also, I'll probably have to carry my sister home after or something; she said she was going to party until she drops, and she meant it literally." Dipper laughed a little, thinking of how wasted Mabel would be.

"I see. You guys inviting any...special guests? You know, people to perform or something."

"I don't think so. Not that we know of any in the first place, anyway."

Bill pursed his lips for a few seconds then just shrugged it off, taking a sip of his coffee. Suddenly, his phone rang from inside his pocket. He placed the cup on the table and took his phone out, then answered the call.

"Yellow?" he greeted, obviously making a pun. He grinned as he said it. Dipper rolled his eyes at the sight and continued to drink his coffee. After a few seconds, it seemed that the phone call was done.

"Alright, I'll be there. See ya." And with that, he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry Pine Tree, gotta go," he said, standing up with the cup still in his hand. Dipper couldn't help but frown and sound a little disappointed, though he tried to hide it. "Oh...s-see you around, I guess."

Bill smiled and chuckled when he saw that Pine Tree didn't want him to leave. He walked towards him, took his hand, then gave it a little kiss. He released it right after and patted him, messing up his cap a little. "See you around, Pine Tree."

The man walked out of the door, leaving Dipper flustered in his seat. His cheeks were flushed crimson and he couldn't bear not to cover his face with his free hand. He placed his frappuccino on the table and kept thinking about how Bill kissed his hand just now.

_Why am I so affected...? It's just a kiss on the hand, not on the lips or anything. Maybe it was a sign of respect or something? I mean, come on, it can't be affection, can it? Technically it can but...no. No way. It's probably something else...definitely...no, just probably. Agh, stop your wishful thinking, Dipper. Wait, am I falling for a guy? Oh god. I'm falling for a guy I just met a while ago._

At times like these, he just _had_ to call Mabel. And he did. He quickly searched through his contacts on his phone and called Mabel. It only took one ring before she picked up; she never kept anyone waiting unless she didn't want to answer.

"Hey bro-bro!" she greeted. "What's up?"

Dipper could still feel that his face was hot, and he was embarrassed of himself.

"Hey uh...Mabel, listen..."

"What is it, Dipdop? Something wrong?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"N-No, it's just...uh...Mabel..." Dipper just couldn't believe what he was about to say. Mabel didn't say anything though, meaning she wanted him to continue.

"Mabel, I think...I think I'm into guys too." He bit his lip right after he said that.

Mabel was audibly squealing from the other end of the phone, so Dipper just waited for her to finish.

"Tell me what happened, give me details!!!"

And he did. He told her all about the man with tan skin and golden hair that shone in the sunlight when he first met him in the park. The man with those amber eyes with slitted pupils that stared right into his soul. The man that was way taller than him. The man who treated him. The man who talked to him.

The man who kissed his hand and drove him crazy with such a simple gesture.

 

 


	2. Oh, No, Not Cash...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suddenly fucking wild like DAMN

It's August 21, 2022 and tonight, it's gonna be one hell of a party. Mabel was wearing her special sweater that she'd made herself just for this occasion, while Dipper wore his usual flannel button-up, spruce blue undershirt, and gray jeans.

It's been about three hours since the party started and it looks like Mabel achieved her goal; she was the center of attention on the dance floor, and she was absolutely wild. She might have drunk a little alcohol, but Dipper knew it was the Mabel juice she made that got her going. She dominated the party and won the party crown about half an hour ago and now she's celebrating with everyone.

Dipper had joined in and danced with everyone else a while ago, but he decided to just sit and watch for now. He'll probably get in the dance floor again later in the night.

"Hey bartender, a glass of champagne, please."

"Would you like it in a specific color, sir?"

"Hm...blue."

"Coming up!"

After a few seconds, the bartender placed the glass in front of the brunet. Dipper picked it up and examined it, twiddling it as he looked at its bubbles and its color. He found it nice how champagne could come in different colors. He was sure Mabel would order rosé.

Dipper took a sip as he turned around to watch the crowd. Champagne wasn't that strong, but it still took some getting used to since he was a lightweight. This was his first drink of the night, though he wasn't sure if he'd get any more. Suddenly, Mabel ran to him from the dance floor.

"Brooooooo!" she called, running with her arms wide open.

"Mabel?" he called back, raising his eyebrow as he took another sip of his blue champagne. He was startled when his sister suddenly hugged him tightly and squealed with her face buried in his chest. Dipper chuckled at how hyper his sister was being right now.

"Did you drink more Mabel juice or something?" he asked, hugging her back. Mabel laughed lightheartedly and pulled away with a bright smile on her face. Her cheeks were a little flushed; maybe she drank some alcohol. That, or it was just her naturally rosy cheeks.

"Of course I did! But that's not why I'm here; your gift's coming in a few minutes!"

"What do you mean my gift's coming in a few minutes?"

"You'll see!"

Mabel sat beside her brother and ordered some rosé champagne. Dipper smiled when he saw that she did; he was right, she really did order rosé. The brunette raised her eyebrow when she saw him looking at her, but he just shrugged so she just dropped it.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to "Toxic" tonight! Presenting a very special guest..."**

_'You guys inviting any...special guests?'_

Dipper snapped back to reality when he remembered what Bill had asked him a month ago. Apparently they _did_ invite a special guest? Or at least, Mabel did.

"Enjoy your birthday present, bro-bro!" she said, taking her glass of champagne again after it was refilled. "Huh?" Dipper turned his head to look at the stage, and he was just in time.

The spotlight turned on, shining on a single man on the stage. Everyone directed their attention to him, whose face was covered beneath his golden locks of hair. He was strangely familiar, Dipper thought.

The man was wearing a zipped up midnight leather jacket along with black leather pants that were certainly tight, showing off the shape of his long and slender legs and the curvature of his ass. A boa of golden fur was draped around his shoulders, covering part of the jacket. He wore black leather boots with heels, reaching just below his knees. A black leather collar was wrapped around his neck, accented with a little triangle made of gold. His hands were covered with noir half gloves made of leather as well. Basically, he was covered in tight black clothing, letting his golden hair, boa, and even his golden triangle stand out.

As the music started to play, the dancer slowly raised his head and looked at the crowd with a soul-piercing stare. He let his boa carefully slide off his shoulders and drop to the ground. He swayed his hips as he walked around the pole once, a hand sliding onto his chest whilst the other reached for the zipper of his jacket.

_"Taste of your lips; I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under ; With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you; Don't you know that you're toxic"_

Dipper's eyes widened as he saw the man's face. That gaze could only belong to one man.

_...Bill?_

"M-Mabel...did you...is that..." he stuttered, completely in shock. He was still watching him dance in such fluid movements, and didn't take his eyes off him as he teasingly pulled down the zipper with his now uncovered slender fingers, revealing his white undershirt.

"Well, you described the man to me in a really detailed way, so I hired a stripper who matched those details! I can't believe I actually found one though! He's like, one of the best, and his price is definitely worth it even though it's pretty high!" Mabel replied with a grin on her face.

"Mabel, he's not just a guy who matches those details. He _is_ that man."

"Oh my god. _Oh my god._ " Mabel squealed in delight when she found out that she hired the right guy. No, more like the _perfect_ guy. She found him, she actually found him!

"What's his name?" she asked. Dipper never actually told her; he kept him anonymous, but told her about every bit of his appearance.

"...Bill Cipher."

Dipper couldn't believe it. That kind though slightly annoying man he met at the park was a stripper?! He watched as Bill started to take off his jacket, squatting with his legs spread wide open for the crowd's pleasure. He had a seductive look on his face; half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. He stood back up and hung onto the pole, then sensually spun around it, never taking his eyes off the crowd with his tongue sticking out seductively. Dipper finally turned to Mabel, eyes still wide in shock.

"Oh my god...is he gonna take it _all_ off...?" he asked. Thoughts ran through his head, and fuck, they were driving him nuts. His face was crimson, and that was clear, even though the lights were dim in the club.

"He _could_ , buuut it was too expensive...sorry if you wanted to see it all though," she teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her brother, knowing he did. Dipper felt his face heat up more when he knew it was true. God, he was fucking gay for this man and he barely knew him. Suddenly, a voice he knew spoke from beside him.

"On the contrary, I _can..._ "

Dipper jerked up and froze in place, but he didn't turn his head.

"What? How? I don't have ten thousand bucks..." Mabel said, obviously confused. Bill chuckled with a smirk on his face, eyes clearly saying he had something naughty in mind.

"Oh, no, not cash..."

He sensually wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, making the brunet shiver at his touch. His warmth was radiating onto his body, and he relished in it. Bill chuckled lowly when he felt him shiver, then leaned into his ear and rested his head on his shoulder. His voice was low and seductive as he whispered.

"...but you can pay with your body."

Dipper's face flushed a deep crimson as he froze in place. He shuddered when he felt Bill's hot, slick tongue run along his earlobe teasingly. He lightly blew on it, making the smaller man shiver in his arms. He chuckled lightly and held him closer, not caring that the brunette was watching right in front of them. If anything, that amused him.

"What do you say, Pine Tree?" he asked, leaning away from his ear.

"I-I uh...nn..." Dipper stopped himself from squirming as Bill teasingly ran his hand up and down his torso. Fuck, he was good. Maybe the alcohol was making it even better, even though he just drank one glass of champagne. Was he that much of a lightweight? His eyes were now half-lidded as well, and his pupils started to dilate. His heart was racing and Bill knew that. He was doing his best _not_ to get a boner just from his touches.

Dipper sighed and gave in.

"...I'll do it."

Bill smirked against his cheek and Mabel squealed. The brunette snapped a picture of them before leaving her glass on the counter and running to the dance floor to give them some sort of privacy. Dipper knew she was probably going to tell Candy and Grenda all about this. Welp, there goes his dignity.

Bill gave him a little kiss before pulling away and sitting beside him. Dipper's blush didn't fade, and he still didn't dare to look at the man beside him. Bill stared at him just a little more before turning to the bartender. He waved his hand, calling his attention.

"Bartender, give me some margarita, hm? I want it yellow, sour with lemons," he said, leaning on the counter. The bartender nodded and walked away, looking for ingredients. He came back in a few seconds and placed the ingredients on the counter, before Bill could even tap his finger on the counter with impatience. Well, he wasn't that impatient, but he liked intimidating people; he was an exclusive stripper, one of the most prestigious, after all. He wanted to be treated very well.

 The bartender started to make the cocktail right in front of Bill. Bill watched him make his margarita, but glanced at Dipper every once in a while. The brunet was watching him intently with half-lidded eyes. He looked adorable.

"Thanks," Bill told the bartender when he was done. The bartender bowed and walked to another customer at a further part of the counter. Bill took the lemon slice off the rim then took a long sip of the margarita. Once the glass was off his lips, he sucked on the lemon. The salt was already on the rim of the glass when it was served, so he didn't have to lick it beforehand. It tasted just how he wanted it; well done. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste and licking his lips, then partially opened them and looked at Dipper.

He smirked and stood up, walking closer to him with the margarita glass in hand. Dipper leaned back a little, trying to get a little further from him. He didn't exactly want to run away, though; he was just a little intimidated by the man before him. Bill saw his little movements and chuckled.

The taller mean leaned closer to him and held the glass close to the brunet's lips. Dipper obliged and took a sip. Bill watched as his face writhed at the sourness of the drink and chuckled. He didn't really know how tolerant to alcohol he was or anything. Dipper continued to drink until he'd downed the rest of the drink.

The margarita burned his tongue and throat, and his eyebrows furrowed at the sensation. Sure, it tasted good, but he doesn't really drink stuff this strong. It was new, but he liked it. Or he just liked the fact that it was from Bill. Maybe both.

Once the glass was empty, Bill carefully pulled it off his soft lips and pressed the lemon he'd previously sucked on onto them. Dipper let out a cute little moan when the sour fruit was put into his lips. That turned Bill on a little; he was just so damn adorable. He wanted to pin him down, make him scream and cry, make him his.

Dipper sucked on the lemon, writhing his face. He pulled away shortly and coughed a little because of the burning sensation in his mouth and throat. Bill chuckled and stroked his head, feeling his fluffy hair in his fingers. The smaller man reached out for him all of the sudden and wrapped his arms around his waist. He rested his head on the taller man's chest, feeling his warmth.

Bill thought it was adorable and chuckled lightly, giving him a few more pets before sliding his fingers to his chin. He took a step back, lifted the brunet's chin, and looked him in the eyes. He smirked and pressed his lips onto his, earning a little whimper.

Dipper kissed him back and instinctively gripped onto his white undershirt. He didn't care if they were making out in the open, it was his birthday anyway. The alcohol was taking over him, and he embraced it. He gasped as Bill ran his tongue over his lips.

Bill took the opportunity and slid his tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice of it and grazing teeth. He coaxed his tongue to play along, to which he obliged. The burning sensation of alcohol mixed in their passionate kiss, and they relished in it. Dipper moaned as their tongues intertwined, and he didn't mind the sour flavor mixed with Bill's own taste. He sucked on his tongue, earning a groan of pleasure from the taller man.

Bill adored his taste. He was sweet and he could tell, despite the mixed flavors of the champagne he drank and the margarita they both had. He ran his fingers through the brunet's locks as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He tugged on his hair, earning a louder moan that sent vibrations to his groin. That's it, he needs to have him. _Now._

Bill pulled away, earning a whine from the brunet. He chuckled and leaned into his ear as he placed the margarita glass back onto the table.

"Come with me."

He took Dipper's hand in his and started to walk. Dipper was a little tipsy, so he stumbled every few steps and maybe bumped into a few people. Bill looked back and saw what he was doing. ' _What a lightweight,'_ he chuckled. Once they were right below the stairs, Bill lifted him on his knees and back. Dipper was startled, but he relaxed in a matter of seconds. He snuggled against his chest, feeling his warmth.

Bill gave him a little kiss on the cheek before carrying him up the stairs. Dipper was curled up against him, his cheeks flushed both because of Bill's kiss and of the alcohol he drank. Bill opened one of the doors and walked into the room, then kicked the door close behind him. He threw him onto the bed and pinned him down, towering above him. His leg was positioned right in front of his crotch that seemed to have a little bulge. He smirked and leaned down to give Dipper another kiss on the lips.

Dipper kissed him back and eagerly rocked his hips, rubbing his groin against his thigh. Bill smirked as he heard him whimper and felt him do so. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned into his ear.

"Excited, aren't we?" he teased, whispering in a low voice. Dipper only whined in response, making Bill chuckle at adorable he was. His eyes were clearly full of lust, and his cheeks were flushed crimson. He looked so cute under him, begging to be fucked senseless. _And I'm supposed to be the one making demands here._

_Alright, I'll bite._

The song playing downstairs has changed, and the lyrics could faintly be heard from inside the room.

_" Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh..."_

It was as if those were the words Dipper wanted to say.

And that was exactly what Bill was going to do to him.


End file.
